The Law of Shuin Phantomhive
by Shuin Yuan
Summary: What if Ceil had a older brother by 3 years, and he never got out of the slave trade? Well he does, Shuin or Shi. Friends with our good friend Grell, so when he takes Shi to see his 'Sebas-chan' how will things take a fold? Caution, kissing and swearing... and cute brotherly love... oh and slight Yaoi but nothing hardcore just hugging and kissing.
1. Sorry! Please forgive me!

Listen I am so sorry, I forgot how I wanted to do this story! So I am going to have to rewrite it and make major changes, please look forward to it because it will have some parts from the origional. And again I am so sorry, my laptop had to be fixed and my internet went off, so read the rewrite... and don't worry I will keep this story up!  
~Shuin

* * *

Ok so foget the note above... I just am going to remake chapters 2,3,4... so yeah. Sorry! I am sick again also to through it out there. (~3)~


	2. Summery, if you want to know about Shuin

Sooo, here is my summery of the story and what Shuin looks like and stuff…

Name: Shuin Phantomhive (first son of the Phantomhives), nickname from Grell 'Shi' meaning death and called Sushi by children because of his like for fish and rice.  
Age: 16  
Height: 170cm,  
Weight: 45lbs  
Blood Type: O

Face: His eyes are both chocolate brown, there doe-ish like Ciel's but narrower like Vincent (there dad). He looks like Ceil except for his eyes and the ear piercing on the top his right ear.

Skin/Body: Pale almost white and doll like. His body is slender, lean and so skinny you can almost see his bones. He looked like a walking twig because it looked like he has no muscles but truth is he is rather strong and he is not one to get angry. He has a scar like, **Shion **from **No. 6** but it is on the opposite side (A/N I would look it up if you don't know it.)

Voice: He has a monotoned voice, making him sound like a robot but more human like. Mainly no emotion to his voice.

Hair: When he was younger he had short mid-neck bluish-black hair with emo like bangs.  
But because of the things that happened to him when he was in slavery his hair turned white, a pure bright white; since he is older his hair is mid-neck with a natural bed head look to it and it looks soft. His bangs are a fringed or a emo like look almost covering his right eye. He has a noticeable cowlick where his bangs and sideburns meet, his sideburns are a normal length.

Clothing when we first meet him: Black turtleneck, white dress shirt overtop, black jeans and no shoes.

Personality/History: He is very stoic, reserved, calm and gathered by the fact that he remains unmoved when guns or anything is pointed at him. The odd time he will speak his mind. He turned like this after Ceil was freed from the slavery and he was not, and so because he was so smart he was tortured to make things for the people.

When he ran away and escaped the slaver's he always has rare obsidian butter knives and forks on him, similar to Sebastain. He lives on the streets and hangs with Grell and Undertaker when they are not busy, and he comes with Grell on reapings most of the time and Will taught him how to harvest souls.


	3. Day 1

_Did you know that there being's in our world? They are there watching us, taking our souls, tricking us and helping us. I know this story, its mine and mine alone but I share some of it with the people I trust. It goes;_

_Did you know the queen has dog, called guard dogs, the listen and do her every beck and call and they are to obey and do as told. One day the wife of the guard dog gave birth to a beautiful son, and to another. They got along and called each other names the most common ones were Sushi and Cece. The older son, 3 years older than the younger one resembled the father more. The younger son loved his older brother with all he had, and he looked like his mom more._

_One day the older son for now were using his nickname, Sushi, he was kidnapped and the family looked everywhere for him, but the mother gave up after a month but the father never did. A few months later, in April he returned covered in blood and cuts. The boy was traumatized and the father and younger brother cared for the older son, the mother did not care the least bit._

_He loved his children, Vincent the father, but his wife, Rachel, hated her first born and wanted to rid of him but he was always around his dad and brother after the kidnapping. She would threaten him and yell at him when the other family members were not around._

_One day my manor went on fire, and it burned to the ground killing all inside but a select few. The older brother was taken away from his brother when they were in slavery. He was tortured and years passed when he finally ran away and escaped into the streets of London._

_That's when a gender confused soul reaper and his friend who loved to follow the rules found him, and be-friended the broken boy fast. Months passes and so did a year and the boy helped them reap souls but he had a hard time talking to people so he hardly talked unless he was talked too._

_This is my life, after I escaped my slavery. I don't know how my life will unfold but I know I will get through it right._

"Grell that makes no sense." My monotone voice echoed in the alleyway.

"Sebas-chan is so handsome, you don't know!" he said while killing the person he was assigned to. "You're not-"

"Homosexual, I know I'm bi." I said to him.

"Anyway! Thank you for cutting me off! You know I hate that." He said as he spinned his chainsaw scythe around while watching the records talking to me; I was sitting on the ground nearby looking at the fired sunset. "You have to see him, you will love him!" Grell said. I looked at him through my hair, because it covered my eyes and I watched him collect the last soul of the evening.

"When, you say that every night I come with you reaping." I say.

"Right now!" he said picking me up and putting me on his back, I clinged on his neck not choking him and he put his scythe away. I may be the same height but I weigh nothing because of my days in slavery. "You holding on tight?" He asked. I nodded and he jumped up and ran doing that odd roof thing. It was around 5 in the afternoon and we finished his collecting, I may not have a death scythe but William teached me how to harvest souls and gave me a bottle I can put them in to give to him or Grell. So I guess I am a quick way for Grell to harvest souls, he has been doing better since he met me so William is happy with this.

He reached a dirt road and he jumped from tree to tree. "You're going to love him, and his little master because I know you're a suckler for children." He said with a shark like grin and a wink.

"You make me sound like a pedophile." I deadpanned.

"Sorry Shi." He said. I put my head on his shoulder as I wrapped my legs around him, so I don't feel like a ragdoll.

"It's fine." I whisper in his neck. He smiles a bit and reached a manor. He walked right through the doors calling for 'Bassy~' or 'Sebas-chan~'. Soon a child of 13 and he looked kinda like me except my hair is white. Also beside him a butler in black with red eyes stood behind him like a shadow.

"What Grell." The child said.

"Hi!" Grell greeted them. I got off him and I stood beside him my bags shadowing my eyes.

"What do you want?" the butler asked.

"Sebas-chan's so mean! Shi see what I mean! Is he not handsome?" Grell asked me pushing me in front of him making my bangs move showing my brown eyes with blue specks, they were doe like but narrower. I looked at the butler as my bangs settled to cover my eyes again.

"He is sort of handsome yes." I said to Grell my monotone voice echoing in the mansion and I saw the kid shiver. "But I have seen better." I said.

"You're so cold." Grell said letting go of my shoulders. "Even when you helped me reap, seriously why so cold?" he asked.

"Because I was dragged into working with a gender confused soul reaper." I stated.

"Your bi, so it makes no difference!" He said.

"So you openly admit your gay?" me and the kid said in unison. Grell blushed in embarrassment and turned away. "So you do." We said again in unison we glanced at each other.

"Who are you, I am Ceil and this is my head butler Sebastain." Ceil said.

"His name is Shuin!" Grell said getting out of his pitty fest as I reached in my pocket and I pulled out a red rose hair clip, and I pinned my hair so it went above my right eye and showing my shocking eyes. I smirked a small smile at them and I turned to Grell and I pinched his cheeks.

"I can do it myself." I said to him.

"Weorry!" he said as I tugged. I stopped and I glared at him.

"You better." I said to him as I turned toward the door. "I am heading home, nice to meet you Ceil, Sebastain."

"Wait!" Ceil said shocking us. "Come here for a minute." He said to me. I sighed and I strode over with what grace I had and I bent down to his level. I looked him in the eyes and he grabbed my hand like a kid and pulled me up the stairs.

"Where?" I asked him.

"Right here, look." He said pointing to a photo of a man and women, and a child in front of them with a blank face.

"Uh-huh, and your showing me because…?" I asked him.

"Does he not look like you?" he asked me with curious eyes.

"Who? The kid or the man?" I asked standing straight. "Because I am pretty sure I have w-h-i-t-e hair." I said spelling it out to him.

"But your roots are bluish-black." He said to me. "So both?" he said confusing himself. I stayed quiet for a while as Sebastain and Grell walked up to us. I sighed and I groaned very audiobly.

"Your choice, belive what you wish." I stated to him turning and I jumped over Sebastain and Grell's heads and I landed on the ground with a roll then I pushed myself up into a standing position. I turned and I looked him in the eye. "I am surprised though, my hair is not naturally white… it turned white from the stress of my slavery so your quicker than Grell." I said to them.

"Wait so you were a slave?" Sebastain asked.

"Yeah, me and my brother." I stated putting my hands in my pockets and I leaned back a bit.

"Don't say it." Grell said to me walking over.

"I can show you it." I said looking at Grell, he looked shocked and sighed.

"You're a handful…" he muttered.

"I could stop helping you collect souls anytime…" I muttered to him. I took my shirt off then my turtleneck and I showed my pale pink scar, it was different but I was whipped by a long whip and it did this to me. it was on my cheek and it spinned around my body and stopped right above my belly-button.

"Oh my…" Sebastain said. Grell got in my face when they walked down to get a closer look and I blushed and I looked down away from him smiling a rare smile.

"I NEED A CAMRA!" he said hugging me but not blocking my back.  
"Your smile is so cute!" he said.

"I-is that a complement?" I muttered to him. he let go and sat beside me on the ground.

"Complement, smile more it makes you look happy and not depressing." He said pointing to my uncounious smile. "Sebby! Ceil come and look at it, hurry I see it fade!" he said. The walked around and I looked up smiling and my eyes were wide, cutely, because I got a complement and it's been years.

"He looks like young master." Sebastain said.

"Well I guess so Sebas-chan~ " I said out loud voicing my thinking aloud.

"Uh… You know you were, SAYING that out loud." Grell said.

"Huh?" I said with a confused face, tilting my head to the right and my mouth open a bit.

"You said, Sebas-chan, in a singsong voice… out loud." He said smirking.

"I did not stupid." I said looking away blushing faintly while going up right slipping my turtleneck and dress shirt back on.

"You did! Do it again, please!" he said to me.

"No." I said to him.

"Why?!" he whined.

"Because Sebas-chan~ is there!" I said in a singsong voice while making myself look girly. Grell glomped me bringing us to the ground, ok I am going to scare the crap out of him. We got up and I held my breath with my eyes shut, I can hold my breath a long time.

"Shuin, you ok?" he asked turning to me, my eyes were closed and I did not breathe one bit. I know a trick; listen to movements and the voices.

"Is he ok?" Ceil asked as him and Sebastain walked down the stairs.

"Shuin! Answer me!" Grell said shaking me, but I was like a ragdoll. I did this once to get out of slavery and people can be stupid. "Wake up!" he said in pure panic.

"Shuin?" Ceil said, and he poked me I made my skin cold by letting all my heat leave my body. I am really smart with my body. "He is really cold." Ceil said backing up.

"There is no pulse, I killed him!" Grell said. I heard Sebastain snicker as Grell hugged my limp body.

"AHHH!" I said to him making him scream like a girl and Ceil make a squeak of surprise.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL SHUIN!" Grell said to me.

"For begin mean to me earlier." I whispered to him.

"Next time I won't, you scared us so bad." He said. I pointed to Sebastain who was laughing a bit, I like that laugh since it does not sound fake, and I got up. "He knew." I stated going back to my quiet self, because that is how I am now not outgoing like.

"Aww he has gone back to normal." Grell said whining. I rolled my eyes, but something caught it and I picked up Ceil and I held him in my arms, why him well because I feel that need to.

"What is the matter?" he asked me. I made the shush signal and I pointed to the corner where a dark figure moved, knifes popped out of my sleeve and I brought my hand back and they whizzed through the air circling each other and hitting the figure that must have moved. Ceil jumped on me and held onto my neck and we felt a chill down our spines.

"Shuin… come here." Grell said as him and Sebastain went weapon ready. I walked over but I quickly put Ceil down and something wrapped around my neck as I was silverware ready. I glanced behind me and I saw the figure.

"People like my necks today." I said stained. "Ceil go to Grell." I commanded and he did as was told.

"So you noticed me, rare for a slave of mine." The figure said.

"Of course." I said while the string tighter around my neck and another one went around my wrist pulling me, but I was stable and I hardly moved.

"You were my favorite, Shuin Phantomhive." He said to me and I glared.

"I don't bare the Phantomhive name anymore." I said in anger. "After dad and mom died I gave up after I found out my brother was killed." I said venomously.

"You sure?" he asked making another string appear on my waist. "Anyway I will be taking you back because I have more than one use for you." He said pulling, and I was being dragged. I dug my heels in the ground and I bent my body back into a bridge without hands though and he was being pulled too.

I have to say, I am kinda a contortionist I can bend my spine both ways.

"I have to decline, after all I do have a responsibility…" I said as I went straight fast and I threw knifes at him making a whur in the air and striking him in the shoulder. "and plus if Cece was alive, I am sure he would not remember me, after all I was a nightmare my mother told him." I said deadpanning as I ran at the slaver, and I delivered kicks up and down, but more strings wrapped around me and my wrists and legs were bound together.

I fell to the ground with a heavy thud and my hair was grabbed. "Were taking our leave." He said as he pulled me up and slug me over his shoulder.

"Shuin!" Grell said.

"H-help…" I said with fear in my eyes, and on my face.

"Sebastain help him, that is a order." Ceil said taking his eye patch off.

"Yes, my Lord." He said and he ran at us. Grell stayed to protect Ceil.

"You can't have him! Sorry." He said as he ran to a corner but I was knocked out missing the fight.


End file.
